Uchiha and Haruno
by gemic0
Summary: A 16 year old sasuke is left for dead by Orochimaru, now that he has killed his brother he has one last goal. Will he forfill it? Naruto and Lee find him and take him back to Kohna. Will sakura Pursue him?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Sasuke's Reappearance 

Blood was trickling down his chest, Sasuke looked up thinking and praying that those were his last moments. But then a weird thought came across his mind '_Sakura' _the girl who loved him, supported him, the girl with beautiful grass green eyes and cherry pink hair… she was his Spring. His thoughts were running wild when all of a sudden a blur appeared in his eyes, the next thing he saw was blackness.

"Naruto! Come over here quick!"

A tall man in a green jump suit stood over the limp body. '_I don't believe it. It can't be… Sa-su-ke'.

* * *

_

"Hinata… call Sakura into my office! Tell her we need her assistance right NOW!"

"Ri-ight"

The young girl sped down the corridor racing towards the head of the medics' office.

* * *

Piles of medical forms were scattered all over the desk, while a Pink headed medic gently lay back in her black leather chair breathing softly. Flashback 

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?"

"I knew you'd come this way…if you were to leave…"

"Get out of here…and go back to sleep."

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quite and never say a word to me…?"

"I told you I didn't need your help don't try and look after Me."

"No matter what, you just always hate me don't you…you remember don't you? The first time we were here ourselves you were so mad at me…when we became genins, when our three man team was first decided…"

"I don't remember that."

"Hahah…yeah, I guess your right…that's all in the past huh? That's when it all began though you and me…along with Naruto and Kakashi sensei…we did all sorts of missions just the four of us it was painful and difficult at times even with that though…I still enjoyed it. I know about your past Sasuke even if you get revenge though… it wont bring anyone happiness not even for you Sasuke nor me."

End of Flashback

_Knock…Knock_

The girl jolted up and tided her hair making her self-presentable.

"Come in"

Seconds later her very good friend Hinata came bouncing in…

"Sakura! Tsunade needs you in her office right away. Something critical has come up."

"OK…"

* * *

"Lee, Naruto… Where did you find Uchiha exactly?"

A Blonde hared man stood opposite the Hokage's desk, he was just about to answer when…

"Tsunade-sama! What's wrong? What's happened?"

The young medic looked up to her mentor with a worried face.

"We have recently brought in a patient who has bad chest wounds and broken ribs. This man has the status of 'missing-nin' and needs to be healed by someone with high status such as yourself."

"Who…"

"None other than your former comrade 'Uchiha Sasuke'."

"…"

The Hokage looked at her apprentice '_she still loves him! What? Why?' _

**Oh come on stop kidding yourself! Who blames her that young man is Fit!**(Inner Tsunade)- _'Shut the hell up the kiddies are looking at us.'_

"Humph… do you except?"

**To be continued…**

**Hey Ladies and Gents, that was my first chapter, it wasn't great but never mind.**

**Basically Sasuke fought with someone… can you guess who it is? **

**Please review **

**Gemic0 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Together again

Sakura entered the room. '_Oh Sasuke what have you done to yourself?_' Right in front of her was the unconscious raven hared boy breathing so lightly in his oxygen mask. He had truly grown into a man, from what she could tell he was at least six feet tall. The young man looked peaceful.

"Sakura… how is he doing?"

"Hey Naruto… I can't really tell, he seams to be resting OK."

"But…?"

"But, the injures are critical, I don't know what else I can do for him."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"What do you think will happen? Will they interrogate him?"

"Sakura… you have to remember that Sasuke is a missing-nin, Tsnade said she'll help him in any way she can… but its up to the council."

"I know."

* * *

Tsunade entered the dark room in which the council will decide the fate of Uchiha Sasuke. '_That boy better stay alive for Sakura's stake'._

"Council members rise. As you know we are here to discuss the outcome of the heir of the Uchiha clan 'Sasuke'. We have three options: 1. We put him on probation and watch him closely, 2. We send him to work in the rise fields, or 3. We dispose of him…what do you suggest Hokage-sama? "

This was a tough one four Tsunade. "If we send him to the rise fields he would only escape. And I don't believe killing him is an option! I say we put him on probation… but keeping an eye on him would only be wasting our time. What that boy needs is a watcher; somebody who can track him at all times without becoming a burden to him. He needs to feel welcome here."

At this the council talked among themselves. "Who would track the boy?"

"May I recommend my student Haruno Sakura… she was once on Uchihas team, this might just work as an advantage for us."

**Ha! If I can convince them that Sakura is the one for the job, there will be loads of little mini Sakura and Sasuke's running about. Oh I do love children.** (Inner Tsunade) ' _How could you say such things! Sakura is too young for such things!_

**Oh come on! The more the merrier. They might even call us Aunt Tsunade!** (Inner Tsunade)_ 'I must admit, it does have a ring to it.'_

"The council has come to it's conclusion…"

'_Please… Please… Please'_

"Uchiha Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan will be put on probation and will be watched by Haruno Sakura 24/7! This means Tsunade… that Haruno Sakura will have to be relived from her duties at least until we are sure Uchiha Sasuke will not be leave the village any time soon."

**Oh yes! Aunt Tsunade here we come. **(Inner Tsunade)

* * *

Blurred visions came to the raven-headed boy. He saw shades of light pink and red. "Sa-sakura?"

"So your finally awake ha?" She looked at his gentle face and saw what seemed to be a weak smile.

"Where, where am I?"

"The Hospital, Naruto and Lee found you in the Earth country. Sasuke listen, the council has reached a verdict, they say you must stay under my watch at all times and if you wish to rejoin the Shinobi here you must stay under probation."

Sasuke looked at Sakura confused. "I didn't ask to be brought back here! And why should I have to follow you around all day?"

'_Oh well looks like I'm stuck with the same old Sasuke…'_

**Cha! Take a look at him! He's even cuter than before, if that's even posible!** (Inner Sakura.)

_Knock… Knock_

The door opened and a grey hared man with an eye-patch walked in.

"It's true then, you have returned."

"I didn't return, they brought me here!"

At this Kakashi turned to Sakura. "You better keep a firm eye on him the council is depending on you, if you fail you might not be aloud to return as the head medic-nin."

"I know"

This however was too much for Sasuke! '_Head of medics, Sakura? And she's risking her job for me? But why? She surly can't still care for me after what I did to her!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Moving in

As they walked out the hospital there was awkward silence between the two teenagers. '_What the hell am I supposed to say to him? He doesn't even know he'll be living with me for the next few months.'_

"Sasuke… look, the council wanted me to keep an eye on you right?"

"Hn"

"Well… uh… you see…"

Sasuke being Sasuke just sighed. '_Oh for fucks sake why can't she just spit out what ever she wants to say!'_

"You have to move in with me."

His oynx eyes opened widely. '_Why couldn't she just stay quite.'_

**What? What do you mean! This is our chance to win her over once and for all!** (Inner Sasuke) _'Shut the Fuck up! OMG I'm turning red'_

The Medic-nin looked up at her soon to be housemate to see him blush a light shade of pink. "So would it be OK if we stop by at your place, you know to get some clothes?"

"Hn"

* * *

A blonde hared man with blue eye's sat at the Raman stand slurping away at a bowl of Miso Raman. His wife Hinata was beside him with their child Kynate sound asleep in her arms. "Did you hear the councils outcome?" the young girl said.

"God yeh! I don't know what they were thinking. Are they trying to boost the population or something?"

"NARUTO!"

"What…"

"Don't say things like that in front of your daughter! You can be so immature sometimes."

"But it's true!"

Hinata didn't say anything, but Naruto knew that she agreed with him.

* * *

Walking through the Uchiha residence scared Sakura a little. The place had no colour and no sound, it simply reminded her of a ghost town. They then stopped in front of a large house, Sasuke took out a key and opened the door. Blue walls surrounded them, as they stepped into the entrance hall Sasuke led her to a side room and told her to wait there. A few minuets later they were off again.Flashback 

"Foolish little Brother, your hates not strong enough… you're not strong enough. Go and live… live with the shame."

End of Flashback 

"Sasuke-Kun are you OK?"

Hearing Sakura say his name like that cheered him up, after all he hadn't herd her say that for years. Without thinking he took her hand in his and simply replied "Yes".

**Ha I told you! You like her… you want to kiss her… you want to hug her.** (Inner Sasuke) '_Shut up! I don't.'_

**Then why are you holding her hand?** (Inner Sasuke)

'_Her hand looked cold'_

Before Inner Sasuke could answer they had already reached Sakuras house.

"Sasuke-Kun… Are you coming in? Or are you going to stand there like a bluey?"

"…"

He followed trying not to make an even bigger fool of himself. As soon as he stepped in he felt a warm rush of air welcoming his face.

"It's not much but its home. Come on I'll show you to your room"

Sakura quickly glanced at the Raven headed boy '_Bless he looks so peaceful, I hope this works out!'_

"Here is the bathroom, feel free to take a Shower." She then walked passed a few more doors. "And here is your Bedroom. Make yourself at home." At that the pink cherry blossom left.

The next morning…

Sasuke walked down the stairs in his boxers thinking he still lived alone. As he stepped into the kitchen he saw Sakura making what seemed to be Scrambled egg. "Morning… Sas-uk-e."

'_Oh shit I'm still in my Boxers! Um… Ah… what to do?'_

"Hi… um… Yeh, I'll be right back!" He ran upstairs in a blink.

**Hey people,**

**Thanks for all the comments! I am really sorry the chapters are short.**

**I forgot to mention that Sakura is still 15 at the moment. And yes Hinata is a teen mum who was married at 16!**

**Next chapter is coming up soon…**

**Keep the reviews coming…**

**Gemic0**

**xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

A Simple day

Sasuke dashed up the stairs, ran into his room and searched through his closet for a pair of trousers. _'Oh shit! I'm such a klutz, she could have said something!'_

**Why the hell would she do that? You saw the way she looked at you! That pinkie has a thing for you. Just face it. **(Inner Sasuke) _'Oh grate it's you again! Can't you just piss off!'_

**You need to take a chill pill! Just take a breather… In… and out. Feel any better?**(Inner Sasuke) _'Do you want me to spell it out for you? F.U.C.K off!'_

**OK theirs no need to get mad. God what would you do without me?** (Inner Sasuke)

"Sasuke? Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming."

In the Kitchen 

Sakura sat at the table scanning through patients files '_HOW AN EARTH AM I GOING TO KEEP UP WITH ALL THIS WORK?' _As she was thinking an embarrassed Sasuke poked his head around the door and wondered towards the plate of egg. "Do you have any Tomatoes Sakura?"

"Um… Yeh sure they're in the refrigerator."

At this the raven hared boy got up and headed towards the fridge.

"Why- why do you want tomatoes? It's a little strange."

"I just like tomatoes what's so weird about that?"

Avoiding the question he just threw at her she wondered how he slept. "So… how did you sleep?"

"Fine."

'_OK so he's not talkative. What's an interesting convocation…?'_

"Did you know that Naruto is married now? Him and Hinata just tied the knot, they have a baby girl called Kynate… she's adorable."

"That's nice."

"You don't seem to happy about it."

Sasuke simply looked up at Sakura with a hint of embarrassment. "Now he has the one thing I want"

"…"

"Offspring…"

'_Gees Naruto having a kid at sixteen is one thing_,_ but Sasuke desperate for kids is another!' _

Sasuke merle ignored the odd looks coming from Sakura for awhile. Thinking he had to brake the awkward silence he made between them he asked about their days plan. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I have to go and book the village hall for my birthday party and get the preparations ready…"

"Wait! Your Birthday party? It's your Birthday? Why didn't you tell me you were sixteen today?"

"I just didn't want to make a massive deal about it. That's all."

"Is there going to be any Sake?"

"Yeah everyone is sneaking stuff in… Oh wait I'm sorry Sasuke, would you like to come?"

Sasuke thought for a second '_If I could get her drunk enough… no that's harsh! I couldn't possibly rape Sakura. I'll go but I can't get drunk, it would be a hazard!'_

"Hn."

Sakura knew that ment 'yes'.

Naruto had let Sasuke come around his house so the men could prepare themselves for the nights coming advents. They had just finished putting their party clothes on; Naruto was wearing a white tux and Sasuke had a blue and purple stripped dress shirt with plane black trousers. "Naruto? We're home."

"Hi Hun… Kynate… come and give daddy a big hug!"

Sasuke turned around to see Hinata and a small Child walk into the room.

"How has my sweet cherub cheeks been today huh?"

"She's been a loud little madam haven't you…"


	5. Chapter 5

The party

People had started to arrive at the village hall. It was really magnificent. Pink and white chains hang from the sealing with red confetti dusted around the dance floor. Everyone had now arrived bar the birthday girl herself. Ino had made beautiful flower arrangements.

It went all silent as the crowd had heard a car pull up.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Sakura, Happy birthday to you"

"OMG guys look you've made me go all red! Thank you so much!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura she was truly blossoming into a woman. He knew from that moment onwards that Sakura was to be the female he would spend the rest of his life with. He saw the long green dress she was wearing, it truly complemented her eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun you came!"

"Aa"

"Lady's and Gentlemen… it's now time for the Birthdays girls dance." The DJ said.

Naruto reading Sasukes mind gently pushed his two friends onto the dance floor.

Both embarrassed, they took each other into the others arms. "You um… look nice Sakura."

"Thanks you look hot to!" _'Oh shit I did not just say that!'_

Sasuke blushed as he thanked god it was dark. He simply placed her head into his shoulder and tightened his hand around her waist. Her breath was warm against his neck, he felt loved again.

"Give it up for the couple on the floor."

'_Dam why did the DJ have to stop that dance, I was really enjoying that.'_

Bottles of Sake were being passed around Sakura and Naruto had taken one so why shouldn't he. Sasuke took a bottle and gushed it down. A warm taste came to his mouth. He wanted more.

_3 hours later…_

"Oi. Forhead girl!"

"Yes piggy."

"Get your ass over here and dance!"

The pink headed girl worked her way over to her Blonde headed friend trying not to fall. "Hey, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru said he went to the bathroom."

"Ok thanks"

* * *

Sasuke lent over the toilet wishing he hadn't drank so much. He then walked over to the sink and splashed a little water onto his face.

"Sasuke-Kun! You look a mess!" _'A sexy mess too'_

The boy looked up to the cherry blossom, she looked even better in a mess.

"You can't say much… you're an even bigger mess!" _'A fit mess too'_

"Wanna get a taxi home?"

"Sure."

Even though he was dizzy he picked Sakura up bridal side and took outside to the cab. After placing her in he simply got in himself. "Scoot up."

"Thanks for tonight Sasuke-Kun."

"No prob-" he was cut off by the girl as she crashed her lips onto his. After a while she asked for an invite into his mouth, Sasuke gladly excepted. The rest of the ride home was spent making out.

"Humph… kids were here." The taxi man said trying not to make note on what the young couple had been doing.

The two looked up. "Ah right… Um hears the cash."

"Thank you mister Taxi man, driver… sir."

Sasuke simply laughed at her farewell.

* * *

**Mature Content **

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Will you comfort me tonight?"

"Well since it's your birthday… OK."

He then picked her up again and took them up to her bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed he kissed her neck softly making her squeal with excitement. Before he knew it she had his shirt off and was passionately kissing him. Sasuke couldn't stand the heat much longer! He unzipped her dress leaving her with undergarments, pulled down her thong and moved down softly licking her opening. "Sas-uke- kun!" she moaned tightening her grip on the pillow.

Sasuke then began sucking and nibbling feeling the soft sticky liquid entering his mouth. Sakura ruffled her fingers through his hair still moaning at the pleasures the Uchiha was giving to her. She felt it was her turn to give the pleasure and within a moment she turned him over forced down his trousers and boxers and placed her self on him. Sasuke was surprised at this; she was going to make love to him without protection. "Sakura wait don't you want to put on protection?"

"You said you wanted offspring right?"

"Hn"

"Then stop bloody complaining!"

She tore his legs apart and entered. Sakura began rotating left and right thrusting hard. "Sakura… OH… AH!" Hearing him call her name pleased her, she then began to feel it to. "Faster… Faster Sakura!" She did as he wished.

They were really getting into it pushing deeper every movement. Sasuke rolled her over and lifted her up so they were facing each over. Deciding he wanted more he unclipped her bra and moved closer to her (still kneeling), he pushed into her holding her bum so he could operate her movements.

"Ahhhhh…Ah!" Sakura screamed.

Deciding this was enough for one night they both lay down panting.

"Happy birthday Sakura, I love you!"

With this she just smiled "I love you too"

They then fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Heyheyhey**

**Thats that chapter out the way.**

**thanks 4 the reviews guys.**

**Sorry for the slow updateing **

**gemic0**

**xxx**


End file.
